Pardon
by Sarabeka
Summary: Quand on se dispute pour des broutilles, le mieux est de se réconcilier.


**Et voici un petit one-shot sans prétention comme j'aime les faire. Je dois dire que je suis fascinée par le contraste physique entre ces deux demoiselles. On dirait que chacune est le négatif de l'autre. J'vous jure, c'est... troublant. Mais ça on s'en fout, je vous laisse lire ceci en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

* * *

><p>- Je veux bien que tu sois désolée, mais à quoi ça nous avance ? Ca sert à quoi ? Franchement !<p>

Naminé rentra la tête dans les épaules, cherchant un moyen d'échapper à la verve de Xion. La raison de cette joute était on ne peut plus stupide. Xion l'avait invitée à sortir en ville. Une bête sortie à deux, entre amies de longue date. L'idée avait enchantée la blonde. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient plus vues.

Et à côté de ça, un empêchement. Quelque chose d'encore plus stupide encore. Un embouteillage monstrueux suite à un retournement qui avait bloqué le bus de Naminé pendant près de deux heures.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir à la place de me laisser attendre ! Mais non, tu préfères que je poireaute connement !

- Mais...

- Un coup de fil ! C'est simple pourtant ! Ou bien un texto. C'est encore plus bête un texto !

Voyant bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais placer un mot au milieu de ceux de Xion, Naminé fit un pas en arrière. Elle l'écouta la traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux un instant encore puis tourna carrément les talons. Sous le regard ahuri de Xion.

C'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait. Autant ce genre de dispute que le fait que Naminé la plante au milieu de la rue. Elle regarda la silhouette de Naminé disparaître dans un flot de piétons.

"Elle ne se retourne même pas."

Tant mieux pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait besoin de personne aujourd'hui. Elle avait assez d'ennuis comme ça. Cette sortie avait eu pour vocation première de l'aider à décompresser et Xion comptait bien faire en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi. Avec ou sans Naminé.

Elle fit brusquement volte-face, prête à se diriger vers le premier cinéma ou magasin un temps soit peu intéressant. Avant de se rendre compte à quel point elle était désespérément seule. A la base, elles auraient du être deux. C'était comme cela que Xion avait conçu sa vision d'une journée tranquille à flaner en ville. Et la voilà seule. Comme... abandonnée.

Elle poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers le canal, histoire de marcher un peu et de se changer les idées. Car elle en avait terriblement besoin. Son boulot qu'elle avait perdu, son appartement qu'elle risquait de perdre aussi... Son petit ami qui se comportait de plus en plus étrangement avec elle ces dernières semaines.

"Besoin de me changer les idées... ou d'oublier le temps d'une journée ?"

Elle longea le canal un moment, avant de s'asseoir sur la berge herbeuse. Elle porta la main à sa poche, là où deux tickets de cinéma achetés la veille attendait d'être utilisés. Elle renonça à l'idée de les déchirer tous les deux et laissa ses pensés vagabonder.

Que pouvait bien faire Naminé maintenant ?

La blonde était venue parce qu'elle avait été invitée. Laissée à elle-même, Xion se demandait bien à quoi elle pouvait s'occuper. Si ça avait était elle, elle se serait contenté d'errer sans fin dans les rues. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Naminé. Telle qu'elle la connaissait, la blonde avait du trouver un endroit pour attendre calmement son prochain bus et rentrer tranquillement chez elle.

Xion se demandait pourquoi elle avait insisté de cette façon. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas simplement accepter les excuses de son amie à la place de s'emporter de cette manière. Elle se demanda qui était la plus stupide des deux. Mais au final, à quoi servaient réellement de s'excuser ? De demander pardon ?

A rien. Le mal était fait et ce n'était pas un ou deux mots qui allait le réparer. La raison de ce jour était bien anodine comparée à d'autres. Pourquoi s'excuser ? Et surtout, pourquoi s'énerver ?

"Mauvais jour, pas le moment..."

Prétexte.

De lâche en plus.

A s'écouter, tous les jours étaient mauvais.

"Quitte à penser comme ça, autant se jeter directement dans le canal pieds et poings liés."

Xion envisagea la possibilité le temps d'une seconde.

"Non. Avec la chance que j'ai, je flotterai à moitié, on me repêchera et je serais internée dans un asile."

...

Elle n'avait aucune notion du temps. Pas de soleil dont regarder la course, pas de clocher, pas de montre. Pas de portable...

Elle se sentit misérable d'un coup.

"C'est pour ça qu'elle ne m'a pas envoyé de message. Ou alors si, mais mon portable est resté sur la table basse."

Elle pouvait vraiment être bête des fois.

Xion décida d'aller faire un tour. D'aller voir si elle trouvait Naminé quelque part. D'essayer d'éviter à leur amitié de se fêler un peu plus.

"Et comment ? En t'excusant ?"

Noeud du problème. Cercle vicieux.

Tant pis, elle trouverait bien un truc. Elle allait se relever lorsqu'un choc à l'arrière du crâne la força à se rasseoir.

En se massant la tempe, elle pu voir l'expression indignée de Naminé qui l'avait rejointe. La blonde resta debout, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. A contre-jour, Xion ne vit pas ce avec quoi elle l'avait frappé. Le plat de la main sans doute.

- Je... commença Xion d'une toute petite voix.

- Non. Maintenant, c'est moi qui parle et toi qui écoutes, déclara Naminé sans ciller.

Xion hocha la tête, penaude.

- Premièrement, je te rappelles que mon portable a été volé il y a une semaine. Dans le bus que j'ai pris pour venir te voir au bar où tu était en train de te soûler. Tout ça parce que ''mademoiselle'' avait des soucis dans sa relation.

"Elle m'en a parlé, je m'en rappelle. Pas de la soirée, mais du portable volé ça oui."

- J'ai emprunté celui du premier mec qui me passait sous la main. Tu ne répondais pas.

- Oui. Je... Je l'ai oublié. Mon portable... à la maison, répliqua la brune.

Elle tenta de rajouter autre chose mais Naminé l'en dissuada d'un geste de la main.

- Deuxièmement, on ne s'excuse que lorsque l'on aurait pu y faire quelque chose. Je suis arrivée en retard et ce n'est pas ma faute. J'ai beau t'apprécier énormément, je n'allais tout de même pas tenter un détournement de bus pour tes beaux yeux.

Xion en resta muette, tellement il était rare que Naminé se justifie. Elle se sentait stupide et... inutile.

- Mais je veux bien la rejouer pour toi, vu que le premier essai ne t'as pas convaincue, continua la blonde.

- Hein ?

Xion la vit mettre un genou à terre, baisser la tête et lui tendre...

"Un bouquet de fleurs ?"

- Je suis arrivée en retard et je te demande pardon. Acceptes-tu mes excuses ?

La brune en resta une seconde le souffle coupé.

"Ne commets pas deux fois la même erreur."

- Bien sûr. Et toi ? Veux-tu des miennes ?

Naminé releva la tête et lui offrit un de ses sourires. Si rare mais si intense. Elle lui fourra le bouquet de lys blancs dans les mains.

- Bien sûr. Quelle question.

Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève.

- Et si on profitait de cette journée maintenant ?

- Tu as tout à fait raison. On se fait un ciné plus tard ?

- Pourquoi pas de suite ?

- Ca dépend de ce que tu m'amènes voir.

Xion réfléchit un instant.

- Que dirais-tu du dernier Disney ? Je sais que t'adores ça.

Naminé passa son bras sous celui de Xion.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?


End file.
